


Draw Four

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poor Carlos..." Meyers shook his head. "All before I'm going to kick his ass again." </p><p>Card games and burns are normal at Camp Kaboom. Just ask Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Four

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the last until finals are over.

"Shit, what died on your face?" Ramirez lowered his aviator sunglasses, ignoring how Meyers was freely looking at his exposed cards that were reflected in the shades.

Meyers smiled and stretched his legs languidly out on the table. _"Uno."_ He slapped down a card, tipping his cowboy hat with the other hand. "Two outta three, and you can suck it."

Ramirez thew his cards up in the air. "Go impale yourself on a cactus or something!"

"Really?" I sighed. I let my duster drop to the floor and walked over it to reach the sink. The water wasn't always clear, but it was cold dammit!

Us menfolk had commandeered this little two-room house as our sleeping quarters. The second room had our three cots and some trunks (filled with goodies magical and mundane), and a radio that only worked if one was brave enough to stand on the slanted roof of doom at night. The first room was our makeshift kitchen/living room/and poker room. There was a large blackboard that had our schedules on one side...and a detailed list on the back on who was winning our weekly games of poker.

Luccio was only approving the last bit after we added her to the pool.

She was lately kicking all of our asses.

I turned the faucet on and splashed some cloudy cold water on my face, almost hearing the hisses and cracks of the burns on my skin reacting. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel the tautness of my skin and the fresh sting that came with new injuries.

"Hells Bells, who had the smart idea of me teaching the Guerra kid how to control her pyrokinesis?" I asked. I put a washcloth under the water, and then started carefully patting my face with it

Meyers whistled. "That bad, huh?"

I turned around and pointed angrily to my face. "I have no _eyebrows!"_

"See, I was wondering what died." Ramirez flicked his wrist and his cards flew back to his hand. "Want to join us? Billy here is a lying cheater who cheats."

Meyers grinned, clearly unashamed. "Ain't that the damn truth."

"Only if you promise to douse that kid in water when she isn't looking," I grumbled. I sat down in an empty chair. "And she thinks I don't know what she's been calling me in Spanish..."

Ramirez started dealing the uno cards, but looked at me with a deep face filled with betrayal. "¿Tienes amigos españoles? Come on," he switched to English. "I thought I was special!"

"Poor Carlos..." Meyers shook his head. "All before I'm going to kick his ass again." 

"You taught me how to order pizza in Spanish. That's a bond that can never be broken," I said sagely. I looked to my cards and frowned as I reached for another. 

"You know he's a bad influence on the Little Folk in his area?" Ramirez told Meyers. He put down a red seven. "That's why he needs the constant supply of pizza."

"Sorry, but the last story had bigfoot in it." Meyers gave me a draw four. _Bastard_. "I can't believe every story that you two throw at me. Especially from you, baldy."

I touched my hairline and winced. A good amount was singed and still smelled smoky. 

 _Kids._ Evil pyrokinetic kids with really bad aim and focus. 

Ramirez put down a skip. "Hey, but I did got to ride his dinosaur. That's a true story."

 

 


End file.
